


Giving In

by cowboyguy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Allergies, Dean Has Allergies, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboyguy/pseuds/cowboyguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's been fighting his allergies all day. He doesn't want to fight anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In

Dean couldn’t take it anymore.

The sneezes burst out of him, one following another so fast he didn’t have time to catch his breath as he stumbled forward towards the motel bed. He just shoved his face in the direction of his shoulder as his eyes fluttered shut, finally giving in.

_“hshhh! ihhshhh! kt’chshshhh! Hh—hhh---heh’IHHTCHHH! ehh’ATCHHIH!”_

Something was pressed into his hand and he fumbled for it without opening his eyes, feeling the familiar softness of tissues. Dean quickly raised them to his itchy nose, burying another few breathless sneezes in the crumpled material before the fit backed off for a second.

“Thagks…” he gasped in Sam’s direction, blinking his eyes open to see his brother standing in front of him with a concerned look on his face, eyebrows drawn together in that sad puppy dog look he was so good at. Dean dropped heavily onto the bed, springs creaking under him, but remained sitting upright, the itch in his nose making it very clear that it wasn’t finished with him yet.

“You alright?” Sam asked, offering a quiet ‘bless you’ as Dean pitched forward with another couple of sneezes.

 _“hh—hih’IHSHHH! Hk’KSHSHHH!”_ Dean snuffled into the tissues and nodded. “Better now,” he answered, voice muffled by the hand he still held to his face. “Couldn’t hold it ba- _aah_ —back--- _ehh_ \--- any--any... more… _ahhhh… hhhh…. YETCHSHHH! AHH’ETCHHuh!”_

“Dude,” Sam said, sounding sympathetic and slightly exasperated. “Next time just don’t fight it so hard.”

“Got a ca— _hh’etchh!_ —case to work, Sammy,” Dean answered, lowering the tissues in search of a fresh batch.

Sam dug a rumpled white handkerchief out of his suit pants and handed it over.

“Yeah, but I can handle the case if you’re this miserable. You know if it was me in this situation, you’d be ordering my ass back to bed at the slightest mention of a high pollen count on the news.”

“Damn right I would,” Dean confirmed. _“HHH---EH’KTCHHH!”_ He pressed his nose into the handkerchief and blew, still tormented by the itch that hadn’t quite let go.

Sam sat across from him, grabbing the box of tissues from the nightstand and holding it at the ready in case Dean needed it. “So, let me be the big brother for once, Dean. Just admit that you feel like crap and let me help. Let _me_ work the case,” he said as Dean’s eyelids fluttered shut once more, mouth hanging open in anticipation of another impending round of sneezes.

“Only i¬- _hhh_ … if… y-you— _ehhh…HTCHHH!_ If you pro— _ehh’TCHHH!_ – promise not to… _hh---hh---heh’AHHETCHHUH!_ –do anything stupid,” Dean finally managed to gasp in between desperate sneezes. _“huh’CHSHHHuh! YIIHHTCHHH! EHH’hehETCHAHHH!”_

Sam chuckled, barely audible over the sound of his brother’s allergic misery, and ripped a couple of tissues out of the box, handing them across the space between the two beds. “Don’t worry. I can’t possibly be as stupid as you.”

Dean had just enough time to glare at him before he scrambled forward for the tissues.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my livejournal, [here](http://cowboyguy.livejournal.com/76932.html).


End file.
